


only i can make fun of you (All's Well That Ends Well Remix)

by sadsunflowertumblr (orphan_account)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Arthur's kind of an asshole, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I changed the title, M/M, Merthur - Freeform, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rated teen for swearing, Remix, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, but I'll try my best, i wrote this instead of doing school, i'm american so i'm just writing it in the ways i know, lmao sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadsunflowertumblr
Summary: Merlin is a new scholarship student making a fresh start at the grand Camelot Academy after the death of his mother, which wounds him up in Avalon and an uncomfortable uniform walking out the door to a prestigious private school. Sounds great right? 'Course with his luck, Merlin's able to butt heads with Camelot's prince, Arthur Pendragon. But maybe there's more than meets the eye? Especially with "do you know how to walk on your knees?". I mean, who says that to someone they just met?
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	only i can make fun of you (All's Well That Ends Well Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All's Well That Ends Well](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283271) by [ironstrange_destiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironstrange_destiel/pseuds/ironstrange_destiel). 



The sun shined in through Merlin’s bedroom window, causing him to stir moments before his phone alarm went off with an obnoxious tune. He sat straight up with excitement, a kind of sudden movement you’d think he’s been awake all night. Fortunately, he was able to fall asleep last night, even with all the anxious thoughts rushing through his head. Camelot Academy was one of those cliche prestigious rich schools. Full of rich kids who’d most likely torment scholarship kids, such as Merlin himself.

Gaius, his uncle who took guardianship over him after Merlin’s mother died, is the chemistry teacher at Camelot Academy. He claims that the students are well behaved and well-mannered students of all ages. Merlin doubts that, but somewhere in him he feels optimistic. This is a new place for him. And it’ll go great!

“I hope you rested well, my boy,” Gaius said from his place in the kitchen, having heard Merlin come down the stairs. “We have to go in early this morning. The teachers always have a meeting on the first day.”

Merlin nodded, pulling on his blazer. The uniform was itchy, but it’s supposedly supposed to be fine after a few washes. Grabbing his plate of breakfast off the counter, he said, “That’s fine. I don’t mind all that much, I can wander around campus and see where all my classes will be.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea, Merlin.” His uncle clicked off the stove with a chuckle, collecting his own breakfast. “Wouldn’t want you to get lost and then end up in trouble.”

Merlin rolled his eyes and laughed. He took a bite of the eggs. They didn’t taste as good as his mother used to make, but Gaius was doing his best and Merlin could appreciate that. He ate more, not wanting to offend his uncle.

“Now, do you have any plans for extracurriculars? Sports? Clubs? More classes?” Gaius had asked after so many minutes of small talk. Merlin had already finished his food. For someone so skinny, it’s always a surprise when people found out how much he ate.

“Not exactly. I’ll check out some clubs they have, though,” he shrugged in response.

“Oh now don’t give me that. You should try some sports, build some muscle on you. There are a few options at Camelot. Football, track, swimming, basketball. Try some of them, see what works for you. They have tryouts during the early weeks of the semester.”

Merlin didn’t have the heart to tell him that he’s already _tried_ sports in the past, and they all ended horribly. Injuries and bullying. He just smiled with a “Yes, Gaius, I promise I’ll look into it.”

* * *

Despite it being an hour or two before classes officially started, the school was already bustling with students. Merlin knew he looked out of place, it was obvious by the walk he carried himself compared to everyone else. He chose to ignore the strange looks, they were to be expected, and instead looked at the scenery. You would’ve thought that this was Hogwarts by the castlesque design. Stone walls, big wooden doors, archways looking out over the courtyard. It felt too fancy for him. He couldn’t believe he was going to school in a place like this.

“Merlin!” He heard his name called out by a semi-familiar voice. Merlin turned around just to get wrapped up in a pair of arms and a face full of black wavy hair. He froze, not really knowing what to do or who was hugging him. He didn’t know anybody at this school, did he? Unless…

“Morgana!” Merlin’s face broke out in a smile when he was able to recognize the face when she pulled away. He gave her a quick hug in return. “I didn’t know you went here!”

Morgana giggled. “I asked Gaius to keep it a secret. We wanted to surprise you.”

“You certainly did! I knew you moved to Avalon, but I honestly didn’t expect to see you here. I’ve missed you.”

“I know, I’m sorry we couldn’t keep in touch the years I was gone. And I’m sorry I can’t stop and talk for long. I’m on my way to an early swim meet. But,” Morgana turned them around, walking backwards to still talk to him, “please find me at lunch! I’d like to introduce you to my friends! Bye, Merlin!” She waved quickly before dashing down the hall.

Merlin waved, shouting his goodbye to her. Morgana was his best friend back in Ealdor before her father died and her mother had to move for a better job opportunity. Being a single mother is difficult, Merlin knew that. But the day already felt so much better. He had Morgana and her friends. Maybe this school won’t be so bad since he won’t be so alone.

* * *

Merlin felt extremely alone. It was the class before lunch, and already he wasn’t welcomed by the rest of his peers. Though he really shouldn’t be all that surprised. He didn’t see many friendly faces who didn’t turn the other away in fear of the rest of the students. The bell finally rang and Merlin collected his books and notes to shove into his backpack, following the crowd out the door with his head down. So far, he hasn’t seen any direct bullying, more of just social outcasting. That was until he was in the school’s courtyard on his way to the cafeteria.

“C’mon you fucking idiot, you’re as slow as a turtle.” Merlin heard from somewhere in front of him. The crowd of students began to move to avoid confrontation with the group of athletic kids making fun of and pushing around a smaller, more lanky fellow, someone that looked similar to Merlin himself. The blonde held the smaller boy by the scruff of his uniform while another bigger and brunette one of the bunch started tearing off the boy’s backpack to hand to the blonde. Merlin, feeling extreme sympathy for the younger boy, decided to be someone he wished he had back at his old school.

“Alright, that’s enough.” Merlin stepped up to the group just as the blond began to rummage through the backpack. When he looked up, seeming only an inch or two short than Merlin himself (who has always been unusually tall), his expression made it painfully obvious that this didn’t happen often. The blond was amused, shocked, and offended all at the same time. Merlin immediately regretted his decision. “You’ve had your fun, my friend.”

The blonde, maintaining eye-contact, shoved the opened backpack to one of his goons behind him who took it with an  _ “oomph” _ . “Excuse me?”

“Leave him alone,” he gestured to the boy still on the ground. Merlin took a glance at him, who was extremely shocked that someone spoke up for him. Did this not happen at this school? Merlin was regretting his decision even more. He looked back at the blonde who had been silent for a couple of seconds, reading him with an expression Merlin couldn’t read but make him uncomfortable. This really  _ was _ a bad idea.

“Do I know you?” Was all the blonde asked. Merlin’s eyebrows twitched with confusion. Where was he going with this?

“I’m Merlin,” he made sure to be firm. He didn’t want to let on his tone to be unsure.

“So I don’t know you.” He narrowed his eyes “And yet… you called me  _ friend _ ?” The blonde was smirking now, obviously starting to feel like he won. Merlin scoffed and looked away. Students around them were watching.

“That was my mistake,” he said, looking back at the blonde. Now Merlin was starting to get fed up with this. The blonde nodded with a more menacing smile. Merlin couldn’t hold back wiping that look off his face. “I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass.”

The blonde’s face was priceless. The surprised looked only lasted a second, but it was completely worth it. The  _ “ooo” _ s from the audience seemed to get to the blonde, whose face hardened. “Tell me,  _ Mer _ lin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?”

Merlin’s eyebrows shot straight up to his hairline. How was he supposed to respond to that?

Apparently the blonde took his reaction as denial. “Would you like me to help you?” Merlin, before he could respond to the sudden change in conversation (or maybe it was just him overthinking), he felt his arm aggressively grabbed by a large hand and pulled into an armlock. And it  _ hurt like hell _ . It felt like his shoulder and elbow were going to break into pieces. His skin being stretched and pinched in so many different areas. Merlin must’ve let out some sort of pained noise because he could hear a chuckle in his ear, feeling the blonde’s warm breath.

Everybody was just watching. Some amused, some scared… either way, nobody was going to step in. They didn’t want to take Merlin’s place. The boy who the older blonde and his goons were previously torturing, took his bag and ran off, obviously glad the attention was on someone other than him.

“Arthur!” Morgana’s shriek broke through murmurs and white noise. She broke through the circle of kids around them, glaring directly at the blonde–or Arthur, his name was.

“Morgana?” Arthur questioned, loosening his grip on Merlin, who let out a sigh of relief.

“Let him go, would you?” Morgana reached forward and got ahold of Merlin’s free arm, pulling him towards her and away from the blonde, who freely let her with an annoyed sigh.

“I wasn’t even doing anything, Morgs,” he glared, crossing his arms. Morgana glared back, arching a perfectly styled eyebrow at him, and mirrored his body language. It looked like they were having an unspoken argument. In the few moments they were communicating(?), the crowd of students dispersed. Too much time of the lunch period has already been wasted.

Morgana appeared to have won, seeing how Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes, mumbling a “whatever”. He and his friends trudged off, Arthur purposefully bumping shoulders with Merlin. Merlin turned his head around offended with Arthur staring back over his shoulder while walking away with a murderous glare in his direction that was definitely  _ not _ aimed at Morgana.

His attention was drawn away by Morgana flinging her arm around Merlin, dragging him off in the opposite direction. “Ignore Arthur, he’s an asshole. Now come on. Let’s go get some lunch and you can meet my friends!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This is a remix of the fic "All's Well That Ends Well" by ironstrange_destiel. This is also my first ever fic I've written out completely and published, so I'm a bit nervous since I'm not too confident in my writing skills. I'm not much of a writer, more of a reader. Speaking of which, thank you for reading!!


End file.
